The laws of green are written in red
by Ruler of the Fake Empire
Summary: Being lost was never meant to be a turning point for either of them. It was just meant to be an unfortunate turn of events that they would eventually get themselves out of. Strangers thrown together by some harsh turn of luck, an idea forced upon them until submission. And thus the long walk begins, both of them trying not to love and trying not to die. In that order.
1. How to be lost: a guide

"You're interesting" it was a declaration that didn't pass by the man, nor did the appearance of the other figure go unnoticed. In fact it caused the man to stumble back in surprise. Yet, he didn't fall. The second figure smiled at the man, looking at him in curiosity. The man was interesting. Everything about him was dark, earthy green. His eyes were dark and piercing, they didn't waver in their stare. That same dark rain forest green. His coat was slightly lighter, wrapped tight around his body, moving out slightly at his waist. His skin was pale and fair, but his features were serious and guarded. Even his hair seemed to have a green tinged darkness. His top hat sat balanced on his tousled locks, heightening his already tall standing. He was beautiful and… interesting.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his face contorting as if he felt threatened. The second figure flipped upside down, his legs hooked over one of the branches and their eyes were level. Trees stood tall and disapproving all around them. The leaves rustling in the occasional wind.

"I am me, who are you?" The second figure began to swing playfully and the man noticed how his little scarlet hat stayed perfectly in place, even though his hair was flowing with the force of gravity. How strange. The man stuck his hand out to the second figure.

"I'm Dimitri" he didn't add a last name, as he didn't think it was necessary. All he intended to do was ask for directions and promptly leave. There was no need for too many pleasantries. The second figure looked at him in surprise, as if never a curtsey had been made in his name. Hesitantly he took the man named Dimitri's hand and shook it with renewed vigour.

"Then I am Fane" the corner of Dimitri's mouth twitched as he thought just how childish this man was. He was essentially just a child. He released Fane's hand and it took a second for the second figure to do the same.

"Would mind telling me the way out of here? I seem to of lost my way" he asked uncertainly as the second figure climbed down from his perch in the canopy of branches. Once he set foot on the ground Dimitri was far more capable of making out his features. It seemed that he was as red as he was green. His hair was a light auburn and his eyes almost scarlet. His coat was closed to his waist and almost reached his ankles. The cuffs of his coat were striped ruby and white and one of his ears had a string of ear piercings. The boys grin widened as he also gained a better view, two of his teeth were longer than they ought to be.

"I would, but I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Oh" Dimitri said sadly. All he had wanted was a walk, barely even that. A stroll, but then he had never been good with directions and he had soon been unable to recognise anything. That had been hours ago and he had been living off the candies from his pockets. And he so tired, he was just ready to sit down and never get up. Maybe that was what he would do, it was already late evening and sleep was gnawing at him. He could always restart he search for organisation tomorrow, it wasn't like he was pressed for time or anything.

"How long have you been lost?" Fane asked as he lent against the tree and Dimitri looked around for somewhere to lie down. He was very good with exertion.

"Too long to bother thinking about" he muttered, almost to himself.

"Hey, me too!" Fane certainly was a bouncy one. That was for sure, Dimitri look about, trying to fully take in his surroundings as worrying as they were. All he could see were trees, some close and some far, all of them leading to nowhere. The world was dim, and he could on lightly see anything. The two of them stood at the edge of a small clearly, just the space where a tree should of been really. Still it was a place where he would be able to see the stars. He knelt down where he planned to sleep, slowly unbuttoning his coat so that he would be able to use it as a pillow.

"Would you like some candy?" He asked, removing his hat and taking the now slightly depleted bag of candies out from the pocket of his pants. The red eyed boy jumped up at the prospect of food. He knelt down next the green man and Dimitri let a few of the sweets trickle through his fingers into the expectant boy's cupped hands. "You can have some more in the morning" his older sister had given him the candies as soon as he had declared that he was going away. She had said something about every traveler needing a snack.

He had never quite enjoyed candies, but he always kept his pockets stocked out of loyalty, plus the were nice on long train rides across the country. Now, he had never happier to have them in his pockets.

Fane had greedily gulped the candies down and Dimitri suppressed the urge to scold him. Instead he simply folded his coat until it was an uncomfortable pillow. With a deep, almost annoyed sigh he lay down so that he was looking at the stars. They were like pinpricks in a black fabric held to the sun. He had always felt a certain clarity when faced with the stars. They had always made his problems feel so much smaller and so much easier to overcome. If he had it his way he would be nocturnal, but unfortunately he still needed to communicate with the human race and the human race was a lot more interested in sunlight than he was. He loosened his tie until he could take it off and with slow methodical movements he wrapped it around his wrist so he wouldn't loose it.

"What are you doing, Dimitri?" Fane was still kneeling down next to him, eyes shining with curiosity like the taller man was the first thing he had seen other the trees in years.

"I'm going to sleep" Dimitri murmured, closing his dark eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sleepy"

"That's not a very good reason"

"It's the only reason"

"Well, it's not a very good one"

Dimitri opened one eye and slid it over to the suddenly frustrated boy, his soft frown never faltering.

"Go to sleep, Fane"

...

Sunlight filtered into his eyes through his eyes lashes, making them sting with early morning crispness. His breathing was as slow and deep as normal as it was when he slept. His throat was dry, but he knew there was nothing to drink. Still, he might as well try and find some. It would of felt like betrayal to his sister to give up now. After everything he had been through, to die of thirst just felt like forfeit.

He stared up at the sky that had changed from his favourite view to blue, the sun barely awake. It was still dim in the trees' shadow. The sun was bright, but in no way hot. He shivered as he remembered he was only in his shirt and waistcoat. He could hear a loud snoring from somewhere to his left, but it barely registered. He would get up, he knew he would, he just wouldn't get up yet.

Fifteen minutes later he stood, brushing himself off with a neutral expression, noticing uncomfortably that his back was quite painful. He was so done. As he saw it he wanted the day to end almost as soon as it started. Still he picked up his belongings, placed his hat back on his head and walked over to the tree his smaller companion was sleeping in. Fane had his back against the trunk of the tree, his red coat covering his legs, that were balanced on one of the branches. Dimitri knocked politely on the trunk, like some sort of alarm bell.

"Fane? Wake up" the boy started immediately at the sound of his name, scarlet eyes jolting open. For a second there was only sharp alertness in his eyes, but in an instant drowsiness seeped into his eyes.

"Wha?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes, before dropping back off to sleep. Dimitri had never met someone who could fall asleep so fast. It was astounding. Still, he had no hesitation in reaching up and punching his shoulder. Fane fell immediately out of his tree and landed on the ground with a thump. He yelled out in surprise, but Dimitri's expression remained unchanged, he was merely unimpressed with his companion's lack of vigour. The scarlet boy looked up at him in accusation and anger.

"What was that for?" He growled, rubbing his head to sooth the pain. He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out.

"I have candy" the boy immediately brightened as a few more of the small, sugar filled sweets trickled into his palm. Dimitri threw the same amount into his mouth and collected the scarlet coat, planing in using it for bargaining to get the boy to move. As he wished Fane tottered after him, after seeing that his faithful coat had left his side.

"Hey, why did you share the candies with me? You even had the same amount as me even though your bigger" Dimitri slid a surprised glance over to the boy at his side as he passed the coat. He hadn't really thought about why he would share.

"Because you would get hungry" it was the best answer he could think of as they strolled together. Both of them knew something had to be somewhere and they had to come upon a stream eventually. Neither of them wanted to think about what would happen if they didn't.

Fane thought about this at his side. When he had been little he had been tall for his age, but the man who seemed to be keeping him alive was taller than he was. In his defence the man also looked older than he was and his hat probably made him look taller than he really was. To check he reached up and snatched the top hat off his dark mossy hair. He did indeed look shorter, yet not quite short. Fane only came up to maybe his ear. This annoyed him to no end. Dimitri looked down at him in surprise and Fane played with the hat shyly in his hands.

"Thank you… for the candies"

Then, of course, they were immediately attacked by people with daggers.

Author's notes:

I love starting a new story, it just feels like a new beginning. This, if you don't already know, is a Romaniaxbulgaria story, because they really don't get enough. I haven't read many fan fictions with these guys in them, but this is my take on their personalities. I really hoped you liked reading this. Cheers!

much love,

Clementine


	2. A mistaken wizard in need of water

The green man was pushed down first, presumably because the assailants had assumed that he was the bigger threat, probable because of his height. This assumption was very far from truth. He had spent the majority of his life in a lab, or library doing, oh, so clever things that did not involve people with pistols. A foot landed on his chest and one of the pistols he had never come in contact with was pointed at his forehead. Past the gun, was a chiseled older man with dark skin that suggested middle eastern decent, but Dimitri chose not to assume. He didn't struggle against, being pushed down into the dirt, his arms remained by his side and he didn't make a sound. He only looked at the man in the eye with calm and patience as his allies. He would wait and he wouldn't squeal. Considering that he couldn't fight to save his life it was all he could do anyway.

"Damn pixie, hand over your money" the man's voice was cruel and twisted with sneer.

"I don't have any" he answered simply. The man's nose crinkled, but Dimitri's green eyes remained the same, just looking at his face you would of never guess he had a gun pointed at his head. He could hear Fane screaming with rage in the background and few of the men with the leader screaming as well. At least the boy could fight, that was a step in the right direction.

The man stepped harder onto Dimitri's chest, almost balancing his whole weight on the green man's rib cage. Yet, his expression never changed, like he was above his own body and its trivial pain. The man's nose crinkled once again and he took his boot off the green man chest, gesturing for him to stand. In silence Dimitri picked himself up and brushed off his coat.

"Search him" two man approached him, with identical expressions. It was obvious that they were buying his bluff, they were wary and he almost smiled. When you're scared of someone your judgement is clouded and Dimitri was well aware of that.

"Run, you fool!" He almost frowned at that. Of course he had already considered running, but like his non-existent ability to fight he wasn't that good at running either. Knowing himself, he would probably fall over, his long legs were just for show really. Instead he ignored Fane's pleading and instead switched his sharp gaze from one man to the other and back again, making damn sure they knew he was business. One of them grabbed his arm, a knife in his hand. Dimitri's split second mind took in the new information and immediately put his plan into action. He flung dirt into the face of the new assailant. The man stumbled back and Dimitri switched his attention to the second man, without thinking he kicked the man between the legs simply because he knew that it hurt. He had once walked in on his sister in the bath and he had fretted about his ability to have children after she had gotten out. Fane was still shouting unhelpfully, but at least he was taking advantage of the distraction the green man was causing.

Dimitri reached into the deep pockets of his coat, so many things could go wrong, but he was stupidly certain that they wouldn't. Marbles bounced from his slender fingers and hit the hard ground with a sound that sounded like breaking glass. Each glass marble exploded, a sudden white fog covering their stuttered shards.

"Climb a tree! Now!" He yelled to Fane as he ran. The boy stood in a pile of bodies, some fighting and some not, but he still followed the older man's order. He seemed to of accepted that Dimitri had control of the situation. He scrambled up the nearest tree, his small, but strong limbs flying to get away from the white smoke, Dimitri hot on his heels. The green man coughed, his eyes watering and his lung burning. As soon as Fane got up a little way he followed, already feeling the effects of the smoke. His longer limbs got him up the tree a lot faster than Fane's did. Unfortunately they had misjudged the size of the tree. There was already one branch capable of supporting the weight of anything larger than a sparrow. Fane was already there, back pressed against the trunk of the tree, when Dimitri clambered up, still coughing violently. He braced himself, placing his hands either side of the smaller male's head to steady himself from falling. He had never been too keen on heights.

Fane could feel the man's breath on his face and he fought down the blush at having him so close. It worried him, how rapid and strained his breathing was, but he decided not to think about it. The man switched his gaze to the smaller boy, who immediately averted his eyes. He wasn't very good with closeness.

"I'm sorry about this, Fane" His voice was soft and understanding. There was something incredibly fictional about Dimitri. Something fairytale-ish. Something impossible. Fane didn't understand where the smoke had come from, only that it was the green man's doing. He was quite content just assuming that he was a wizard and getting it on with.

"When will we be able to get down?" His voice came out far meeker than he had intended. Quiet and weak sound.

"Soon enough. The smoke will clear in a few minutes" Fane looked up slightly and saw that Dimitri had let a smile slip. He had known the green man for less than two days, but he had already caught on that Dimitri rarely smiled. Fane couldn't understand why, he thought his smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He grinned in return.

"How old are you?" Dimitri looked down at him in surprise.

"I'm 26" He was older than Fane had guessed, he had such a youthful face.

"That means we're only seven years apart" He said with a small smile, trying to distract himself from the fact that he could feel the man's warmth and he wanted to get closer.

"That would make you 19, wouldn't it?" Dimitri asked, looking down to see that the smoke had dissipated and he could once again see the ground. Without thought he began to step down from the tree.

"Yeah" Fane looked down uncertainly at Dimitri. The man had his arms out to the tree, obviously waiting to catch Fane when he decided to come down. The green man noticed his hesitance and gave a tentative smile that made the boy's heart soar.

"I wont drop you, just jump" Fane's mouth twisted into a line of discomfort, but braced himself to jump down from the tree anyway. He sucked in one full breath and launched himself down, his arms out for Dimitri. Yelling he landed in the man's arms, capable hands holding him. He was carefully placed back on the ground, a small soft smile still on Dimitri's lips. Fane grinned up at him, wondering what he had been so worried about.

For the next hour they searched the bodies that Fane was surprised to find breathing. The green man then had to assure Fane that they wouldn't awaken for hours and when they did they would have headaches the size of the who country.

They had searched the bodies for food and money, until Dimitri had had to sit down. He had sat at the base of a tree, breathing hand, his face pale. This had immediately captured Fane's attention and Dimitri had been forced to explain he was just thirsty and it was nothing to worry about. Both of them knew this was a lie. Fane had already fed from one of the men, when he had the green man had stared at him, before figuring it out and merely shrugging. Unlike some he didn't mind vampires. As far as he was concerned you eat what you eat and as long as you don't actually kill anyone it was fine with him. After Dimitri had explained that his body needed liquids to survive, he had then been forced to explain that, no, he was not a wizard and the marbles had actually been smoke bombs that emitted carbon dioxide. Which inevitably lead to Dimitri having to explain what carbon dioxide was until he dropped off to an exhaustion induced sleep, which immediately made Fane panic.

A few minutes later they began Dimitri woke up and he was back to his usual self. He seemed quite proud of himself for his facade of fineness, but Fane could see right through it. They walked through the trees, Dimitri's hat back on his head, breathing strained and harsh. He had walked with his hands in his pockets, never stopping or demanding a break. He just kept walking, until he couldn't anymore.

Fane stopped when he noticed that his companion was no longer walking beside him. He turned, concern flashing in scarlet eyes. He saw the tall man, standing, swaying slightly, green eyes clouded and steamy.

"Dimitri" He called cautiously. As if on queue the green man's sway reached its peek and he swung forward, legs buckling under the weight of his body. Fane rushed forward as Dimitri's moss eyes closed. Somehow he managed to get his arms underneath the tall man, almost loosing his nerve then and there.

He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the green man's face. Concentrating only on his breath and how pretty he was.

"Please don't die Dimitri"

…

When Dimitri awoke again he saw the stars. They were so beautiful, as they always were, but it also meant that he was cold and he had left his window open. But that wasn't his window. And he wasn't at home, therefore he was somewhere else. A quiet waking moan escaped his lips as he stared at the stars, still unable to move his head. Or at least he couldn't think of a reason why he would want to.

"Dimitri!" Well, there was his reason. He very slowly turned his head away from the window so that he could see the rest of the room. Fane stood beside the bed, looking ecstatic. He brought happy to a whole new level. His stupid little red hat remained on his auburn hair. Dimitri could see one of his fangs when he smiled wide like that, a weak smile came to his own lips at the sight. He was only just managing to stay awake.

So everything really had happened.

Dimitri didn't know what he thought about that.

"Hello, Fae" Fane's grin widened at the sound of his friend's velvet voice as weak as it was. Dimitri's eyes dripped closed, almost falling back into oblivion.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep, I'm not done talking to you yet"

Dimitri squeezed the hand he hadn't realised he was holding.

"We can talk later, Fae"

Author's notes:

Chapter two, is done. I love writing these things, it just gives me something to do. I really hope you're enjoying this because I totally am. Unfortunately these won't coming one chapter per day, I just like to get the first two chapters up and ready before I continue. Just to check it out, you know.

Much love,

Clementine


End file.
